csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Fannysmackers
The Fannysmackers (so named in this wikia) was a violent mob responsible for killing or injuring a number of people in Las Vegas. They appeared in season seven of . History The group's early history is unknown. It was led by Cole 'Pig' Tritt who at some point summoned a group of his friends and acqaintances for "fannysmacking", assaulting people (usually tourists) simply for fun. Fannysmackin' Its first known victim was Vasco Ruiz, a dishwasher at the Golden Sapphire hotel, who was beaten to death in the hotel garage. About an hour later, they attacked Jessica Hershbaum, a tourist. Not long after that, they entered a liquor store and stole some bottles. The same night, Greg was headed to an unrelated crime scene. While driving, he spotted the mob beating up Stanley Tanner, a tourist from Tennessee. Greg called for backup and drove forward to scare the mob off. While almost all of them ran away, one of them, Demetrius James, a university student, stayed behind and continued hitting. He then picked up a rock and raised it as though he was going to finish Tanner off, but stopped and ran towards Greg's car. Greg instinctivelly accelerated forward and hit Demetrius with the car, incapacitating him. The rest of the mob then returned, pulled Greg out of the car and began beating him. Checking the call records of a cell phone taken from Vasco Ruiz when he was beaten up, the LVPD found Cha Cha Romero, a party girl who had received a call from it. When she was brought in for questioning, she showed absolutely no sign of remorse for her involvment in the assaults and confessed to having done it several times before, though not fatally. In exchange for reduced punishment, she gave up Tara Ferris, Pig's girlfriend who had called her from Ruiz' cell phone. In her car, they found Ruiz' cell phone and wallet. Also, her DNA was a match to a female toe nail found on a victim. Brass questioned her, offering reduced sentence in exchange for her writing a text of the same kind that Pig would write to gather the group. At first, she was completely unwilling to cooperate, but when Brass reminded her of what jail would be like, she agreed. When the rest of the group had been lured to an empty warehouse, the LVPD swarmed and arrested them. Greg causing the death of Demetrius James, however, would later have some consequences. Modus Operandi The group typically targetted tourists (the term "fannysmackin'" referred to fanny packs stereotypical for tourists) who were unacquaited with Las Vegas' geography and didn't know which areas were safe to walk in at night. They would swarm them, attacking from all directions, and beat them mercilessly using their fists, feet and other incidental objects, such as handbags. They wore dark hoodie shirts and Halloween makeup and masks to conceal their identities. They would also take wallets, cell phones and other valuables. The victims (except Greg) were often tourists who were targeted when taking a bad turn into an alley. Greg, on the other hand, was targeted when he intervened in an assault and Vasco Ruiz (who wasn't a tourist and was attacked in a parking house) was apparently attacked as a warmup. Known Members Most of the members of the group were juvenile delinquents, although some of them were middle class teenagers and university students. The de facto leader, 'Pig', was the only adult. The rest were under 18 years old; one of them was even 14. *Cole 'Pig' Tritt *Cha Cha Romero *Tara Miller *Demetrius James *Six other unnamed male members *One other unnamed female member Known Victims *The October 12, 2006 attacks: **Vasco Ruiz **Jessica Hershbaum **Stanley Tanner **Greg Sanders Appearances *Season Seven **Fannysmackin' **Post Mortem Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Gangs Category:Killing teams Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Females